1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a semiconductor circuit, a device identifying method for obtaining identification of the electronic device, and a device manufacturing method for manufacturing the electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device in which a test circuit such as a test element group (TEG) is provided, and to a device identifying method and a device manufacturing method in relation to the electronic device.
2. Related Art
According to a conventional manufacturing method of electronic devices such as semiconductor circuits, a plurality of electronic devices are formed on a single wafer, and the wafer is cut into pieces corresponding to the individual electronic devices. Therefore, once the wafer is cut into the separate electronic devices, it is difficult to identify, for example, the wafer on which and the position within the wafer at which each electronic device is originally formed. Accordingly, when the electronic devices experience defects, failure or the like, it is difficult to analyze the causes of the defects, failure or the like.
To solve this problem, a known technique attaches identification information to each electronic device. For example, known methods include appending an optical identifier to the surface of each electronic device and electrically storing identification information on each electronic device.
Related patent documents and other references have not been recognized, and thus not mentioned here.
The conventional identifying methods, however, require additional means for storing the identification information in each electronic device, as well as the normal circuit for the electronic device. Therefore, the conventional identifying methods degrade the area efficiency, manufacturing efficiency and the like of the electronic devices.